


Eala Byrnwiga

by Violsva



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Ancient History, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Needs a Hug, Gen, It Sucks To Be Andy, Loss, Way Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: For the prompt: desperate hopes dashed against the shore.
Kudos: 14





	Eala Byrnwiga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysthaeniru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8688176#cmt8688176); more three sentence fills can be found at my [tag](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/three+sentence+ficathon) on Dreamwidth.

Of course those of her tribe who she knew personally are long dead by now. But she hopes that the tribe itself still remembers her, not just as a myth but in enough detail to welcome her back—it’s happened before, that she left for decades, and came back, and the young riders knew her and asked her for stories of their parents and grandparents.

But she rides across the steppe, north up the Dnieper and south down the Volga, east even past the Hyrcanian Sea, south over the mountains to Parthia, then back through all the lands in between because she cannot believe it—but only a few centuries after she left, no one in her homeland remembers even the name of her people.


End file.
